


dashing

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Military Uniforms, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Relationships: Peter Parker/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	dashing

Peter loves how Rhodey looks in his dress blues, clean-shaven and standing tall, even if Rhodey himself thinks he looks exactly like the rest of the stuck-up, arrogant officers at the ball, a complete fool. He hates his uniform, thinks it's stiff and too warm, but he loves his boy, so he lets him straighten his cap and brush imaginary dust off his jacket, doesn't complain at all as he pulls him around to show him off, and waits an appropriate amount of time after dinner to drag him into the bathrooms.

Once they’re locked inside the farthest stall Peter doesn’t seem to care so much about keeping his suit in good condition, practically ripping his jacket open while working his hand into his pants, trying to get him off as fast as possible, the chance of getting caught clearly thrilling him, judging by the way he's grinding against Rhodey’s thigh as he jerks him off, twisting and squeezing just the way he likes, pressing close when Rhodey slides his hand down the back of his pants, finger gently nudging against his hole, making his hips stutter and his breath catch

They don't take long, and once they're done there's just no salvaging their pants, which means they'll have to sneak out of the building and go home, exactly as Rhodey had hoped. Peter is too orgasm-happy to pout about it at the moment, so Rhodey rushes him out as quickly as he can, before he comes to his senses to scold him.


End file.
